Conventional work vehicles such as, for example, motor graders, include all wheel drive capabilities with at least one motor for driving the front wheels and a transmission for transferring power from the engine or, perhaps an electric motor, to the rear wheels. During turns of the vehicle, the front wheels may travel in arcuate or circular paths and may, for the sake of vehicular efficiency as well as operating experience, be required to rotate at greater speeds than the rear wheels when the front wheels are of a diameter equal to that of the rear wheels as the front wheels may travel greater distances. Also a front wheel on the outer radius of the turn (an outer wheel) may be required to rotate at a greater speed than that of a front wheel on the inner radius of the turn (an inner wheel) as the path of the outer wheel has a greater radius than the path the inner wheel travels.
Conventional work vehicles address these challenges with open differentials and variations of limited differential including: limited slip differentials; and differentials that are self locking, locked manually or locked via software at threshold differences between actual speeds and predicted speeds of left and right wheels (detection of slippage), etc. In efforts to address the obvious challenges presented by the arrangements noted above, some solutions monitor and independently control the rotational speeds of each of the front wheels at all times based on turning angles of the front wheels and, in the case of vehicles such as motor graders, the articulation angles of the vehicle. The latter solutions have various drawbacks that demand compromises.